Talk:M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform
Untitled Really want to see this!NEStriker 04:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Name needs verification As far as I know, this name has not been verified. In the event that it actually is, a citation of the source is needed. Furthermore, in this wiki, UNSC is not normally placed before vehicle names. Grif was here (talk) 05:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Go check halopedian^^ Dainer 06:01, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't be lazy and look on Halopedia. Do your own research. :Grizzlei 20:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Here is a source for it being called a Mammoth. It is under the "Assets" section. [http://www.methodstudios.com/work/the-commissioning HERE]. Also, LOL Grizzlei.--''Spar7acus ''7alk 16:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :The problem is, that site is not a reputable source, their information is likely speculation. : 16:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :If it Is like the Elephant, Then It will be invinsible, A good way to balance the teams is for it to be the base of the teams, They spawn in it. DehNoobShow (talk) 00:02, October 2, 2012 (UTC)DehNoobShow http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-US/halo4guide click vehicles click the mammoth it gives you all available information,simple enough? Broodax Heads Up The Mammoth is neither available in multiplayer, forge, or the released Spartan Ops chapters. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 22:31, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Specifications seem Odd Not to question those who devised the M510, but does anyone think that 2,000,000 pounds (roughly equal to 900 tons) is a little light for a vehicle of this size? I mean yeah that's pretty massive, but I mean some of the Kaiju on Pacific Rim look smaller than this thing and they weigh like four times as much. Also, this vehicle is roughly a third of the size of the Scarab; yet it weighs only a quarter of the weight of the scarab. (Based on the specs I saw for the Scarab on this Wiki). The size and immense armour alone of this vehicle would seemingly make it weigh at least 1500 tons I would guess; add the massive MAC gun and you could possibly add another couple hundred tons to its total mass. Not saying the mass measurement is wrong, it just seems... inproportionate for a vehicle of this size. :Well it is 500 years from now, so lighter materials being used in its construction is not out of the realm of possibility. Plus there is a good sized hollow in there, like a popover. :I suppose, but the armour is still extremely thick. Plus having a naval-class battery on its back would add a significant amount to the weight I would assume. I've just seen other megalith vehicles like this in other franchises that are much heavier but similar in size. :I actually think 900 tons sounds a bit too much, to be honest. It's about three times as long as conventional haul trucks used in present day, which sort of fits the scale if you triple the weight of the BelAZ haul truck, which is roughly 20 meters long (less than a third of the Mammoth). However, the Mammoth is interior-wise a lot of open space and most haul trucks are pretty dense. However, if you factor in armor and the weight of the gun, I doesn't sound like its too far off the mark. 1500 tons would be more in the order of the "Ratte", a planned Nazi tank that looked huge. Sybaronde (talk) 14:04, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Carrying Aircraft? Could the Mammoth carry a Hornet or Flacon? Not inside, but on the upper deck? Say a Hornet flies by and lands, could it stay on top while the Mammoth roles around? Jareth Leo (talk) 21:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC)Jareth